My invention relates generally to work tables and easels or more particularly to relatively stationery artist's tables and easels with adjustment means for disposing the working surface in convenient working positions. The modern artist frequently works on projects that require both a drafting table and an easel. The typical drafting table is adjustable, if at all only with respect to tilt of the table surface. That is, the table can be elevated on the side opposite the working edge to tilt the working surface toward the draftsman. Artist's easels of commonly known types place the working surface near vertical with the upper edge tilted slightly from the artist. Tilt adjustment of the easel can be achieved by spreading or gathering the support legs, and various other methods.
More recently tables have been conceived for the use of draftsmen or artists that are adjustable in height as well as is tilt. The artists need to rotate his working surface about a central perpendicular axis has also been recognized but attempts to provide a table with this feature, in combination with the others, have not been truly successful.
Heretofore no table has been created which effectively combines into a single, relatively simple unit the full adjustability and versatility which meet the needs of both the artist and the draftsman.
It is therefore, a major object of my invention to provide a table-easel which provides ready adjustability of the work surface in height, tilt, and rotation about a perpendicular axis.
It is also an important object of my invention to provide a combined art easel and drafting table which, while providing the aforementioned versatility of adjustment, is yet compact, relatively lightweight and easily movable.
It is another object of my invention to provide a table-easel of the type described in which the elevating mechanism is a double acting turnscrew so that a substantial change in elevation is achieved on each rotation of the screw, and no locking mechanism is necessary because the turnscrew supports the table without moving, when it is released.
It is further object of my invention to provide a table-easel of the type described in which the work surface tilting mechanism includes a ratchet gear with a lock pawl which is manually releasable with one hand of the operator so the tabletop can be tilted with the other hand.
It is still another object of my invention to provide a table-easel of the type described in which the working surface is rotatable about a perpendicular central axis by a readily releasable clamp mechanism which can be operated by one hand of the operator while the other hand is utilized to rotate the tabletop.
It is still a further object of my invention to provide a table-easel of the type described in which the paintings, frames and panels of different sizes and configurations can be quickly but securely attached to the tabletop by means of the readily adjustable clamps.
It is yet another object of my invention to provide a table-easel of the type described which can be inexpensively made and yet provide a very stable working platform which is compact, lightweight, and readily movable .